Mi San Valentin
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: OneShot HOT RyoSaku.-¿Q...qué quieres?- preguntó tímida-Un chocolate- respondió, serio, cortante... como siempre.-Ryo...Ryoma, se me acabaron- contestó penosa, mirando al piso. Dedicado a Violeta.


**Mi San Valentin**..

_.Dedicado a mi Violeta.. :D k me kere, me ama y me adora, = k io a ella......_

_XelDiaDeLaAmistadYElAmor..!! _

_**14 de Febrero...**_

Que torpe era, se le había olvidado su celular en la oficina de su abuela, y había salido como una loca en su busqueda, dios! Solo a ella... solo a ella, y para colmo encontro la oficina cerrada.

No podía llamar a su abuela para que le abriera la puerta, no.. porque ella es tonta, es torpe y despistada!

Desvió su mirada, y a demás no había tenido las agallas de entregarle el tan preciado chocolate a su principe... todo era un desastre, desastre ya común en ella.

Llevo su mano hacia el pequeño bolso que cargaba en el hombro, y roso con las yemas de los dedos, la pequeña caja azul marino que sobresalía del bolsillo delantero de su bolso. No tendría el valor suficiente de entregarselo nunca.

No le quedaba otra que dejar el celular por hoy en la oficina e irse a su casa, ya eran las 3 de la tarde... no era muy tarde para llegar a su casa, pero... ya no tenía mas que hacer en ese lugar.

Sabía con precición que su amado principe se encontraba practicando su preciado tenis, en las canchas masculinas que se encontraban dando la vuelta al patio, y bajando las escaleras, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Pero eso no le bastaba para armarse de valor, mas bien temía.

Ya varias chicas de su curso y de cursos mayores, habían intentado darle un regalo y habían sido completamente rechazados, que esperanza tenía, si ella era igual que las demás... ser la nieta de su entrenadora, no cambiaba las cosas.... las empeoraba.

_pik... pok.... pik.... pok..._

El sonido de la pelota repicar contra la pared le era relajante, su mano con destreza movía la raqueta en busca de una mejor forma para pegarle a la susodicha.

El sudor mojaba su frente y hacía que algunos traviesos cabellos se pegaran a su frente, molestando su visión.

Una vez más, paro la pelota y con la muñequera se secó el sudor que lo molestaba, y se sentó en la banca.

_pik...pok...pik...pok..._

Su pirada gatuna se dirigió hacia la cancha del lado contrario a la suya, allí se encontraba el genio de Seigaku, Syusuke Fuji.

Un tipo bastante raro e incomodo a la vez, siempre con sus preguntas raras... pero era un muy buen jugador, pero.... "_Aún le falta mucho_". Sonrió para sí y agarró una ponta que había abierto al comenzar su pequeña práctica.

-Asco, está caliente- susurró el moreno, y llevo las manos a su boca para limpiar el resto de ponta que había quedado en su rostro. Se levantó y guardó todo en su mochila, iria por otra ponta.

-Ehizen!- sus pasos se detubieron al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Fuji, se encontraba muy feliz este día... por motivos desconocidos, o que él desconocía.

-Fuji, ¿Qué quieres?-

-No seas tan frío Ryoma, no es mi culpa que nadie te halla enviado algo para San Valentin- dijo con su felicidad extraña de ese día, de por sí... mas extraño.

Ryoma lo miro, serio o frío... la verdad que poco le importaba, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido, esos regalos de esas chicas locas, no era por otra cosa si no que por el Día de San Valentin, que absurda tonteria. Aunque.... si no hubiera desaprovechado los regalos, seguro que no tendría que ir por otra ponta.

No respondió, dió media vuelta siguiendo su camino, dejando a un Fuji un poco extrañado por su reacción, y dudando el si o no de que le hubieran dado algo de San Valentín.

Sakuno camino directo a la salida, cuando su molesto estomago sonó.. tenía hambre.

Miró su bolsillo y se desepcionó al ver que no había nada, ni dinero, ni un caramelo... nada.

Su casa aún esperaba, pero ella se moría del hambre, en ese instante recordo que no había almorzado por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Tonta- masculló entre dientes.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que quedaban serca de la salida del colegio, y abrió el bolsillo delantero y terminó de sacar la pequeña cajita azul, y la miro con ojos hambrientos.

Si no tenía el valor para dárselo a Ryoma, no significaba que tenía que desperdiciar tan valioso chocolate.

Se dispuso a abrir la pequeña cajita. El papel azul quedó arrugado a un lado de su mochila en el piso, apoyó en sus piernas la cajita y la abrió, a dentro pequellos chocolates en forma de corazones, pelotitas de tenis (que ironía no?) y gatitos.

La boca se le hizo agua al imaginarse el delicioso tacto del chocolate con su lengua, y su estómago gruñó aún más, por la fantasía que se le presentaba en la mente.

Con sus dedos agarró uno y se lo metió a la boca, disfrutando del sabor tan dulce que le proporcionaba.

Al otro lado del colegio venía un molesto principe, justamente hoy se tenían que haber dañado las máquinas de ponta. Ahora se iría a su casa, sin beber su preciada ponta, sudoroso... y con hambre.

Caminaba hacia la salida, hasta que vió una figura con dos trenzas, esa, seguramente, era la nieta de la entrenadora. Aquella torpe y simpática muchacha, mas torpe que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... ehm...... Sakura, no..... Sakuno, sí, sí.. Sakuno, ese era su nombre.

Había hablado con ella en un par de ocaciones, y hasta le había tratado de enseñar tenis, pero la pobre era muy tonta, le había aconsejado que se cortara las trenzas, pero no le hizo caso.

Tampoco era que le importara mucho, caminó unos pasos mas a delante, y la vió comiendose algo... le pico el mosquito de la curiosidad, y su estómago pidio clemncia, nesecitaba algo de comer.

Se encaminó hacía donde estaba la muchacha y se sentó a su lado, ella exaltada por tremendo susto, lo miró.

-Ryo...Ryoma?- dijo con un deje de sorpresa.

-Hmp... Hola- dijo frío, como siempre... no debería cambiar por nadie no?.

-¿Q...qué quieres?- preguntó tímida.

-Un chocolate- respondió, serio, cortante... como siempre.

-Ryo...Ryoma, se me acabaron- contestó penosa, mirando al piso.

Ryoma se quedo frío, como siempre, sin decir alguna palabra, su estomago lo lamentó gruñendo.

Los ojos del principe se posaron en el pequeño envoltorio tirado en el piso junto a la mochila de la chica, era azul...

-¿Te lo regaló alguien?- preguntó Ryoma, desinterezando o eso pensaba, hasta que vió que la chica tardaba en responder...

-N...No- respondió extrañada, él actuaba raro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba envuelto?- pregunto con curiosidad, ella respondió mas extrañada aún.

-porque era un regalo, que no pude entregar- bajó la mirada, su mirada dorada gatuna podía hacer añicos a la suya en cuestión de segundos.

Él no entendía que hacia allí, haciendo preguntas, que realmente no le importaba... pero sí al mismo tiempo, todo era tan extraño ese día que no le importaba hacerlo mas raro aún.

-y ¿Para quién era?-

Ok... Ryoma actuaba de una manera un tanto rara, seguro que su estómago no le estaba jugando una jugarreta, porque si era así.. se pondría a llorar allí mismo.

-Eh.....para un amigo- respondió, no le iba a decir "Es para tí Ryoma, pero no aguante el hambre y me los comí, a demás me daba pena dartelos"... eso sería un poco delatador (vamos, sería demaciado delatador xD)

-Hmp...- monosílabo mas odiado por ella... y más usado por él.

Bueno, sí esto era verdad, y no un sueño, era el destino... así que si Kami-sama había hecho que Ryoma estuviera hablando con ella, sentados allí, era por algo... así que aprobecharía, y tal vez... solo tal vez, le diría lo que sentía.

-Ryoma yo....- comenzó tímidamente, no quería apresurar las cosas, y debía elegir las palabras correctas para no meter la pata. Pero no dijo nada al ver que la mano de su principe se dirigia hacia sus labios, su dedo indice los roso levemente, ella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, él retiró su dedo y lo metió en su boca.

Ryoma ronroneó al saborear el dulce del chocolate y un poco del labial frutal de la chica.

Sakuno se sonrojó.

-Sakuno, sabe rico- dijo él, lo que hizo que el sonrojo en la chica aumentara y no solo eso, si no también las dudas de que esto fuera real.

-Ryoma... pero que...- pero no pudo decir mas, porque sintió los labios de su querido principe sobre los suyos, saboreando y degustando, ella no hizo otra cosa que... corresponder.

A él no le gustaban las cosas dulces y empalagosas, pero ella podría ser una esepción.

"_Ahora, se supone que despierto_" pensó cerrando aún mas los ojos, y contando los segundos, y al pasar de cinco segundos... los abrió repentina mente, y no solo eso... cortó el beso.

Ryoma gruño, ahora que lo había empezado a disfrutar viene ella y lo corta.

-Ryoma...- dijo ella viendolo con dudas pintadas en los ojos caoba de ella.

Él nunca se había dado cuenta, pero esos ojos lo habían atrapado, eran de un bonito color marron-rojízo, que hacía un juego perfecto con sus trenzas, le daba un toque inocente, casi se arrepentía de haberla besado.

Se paró del banco, dejando a la pequeña Sakuno con dudas, él no estaba para explicaciones cuando no sabía que rayos había pasado allí. Así que salio del colegio, caminando con aspecto relajado... ya no tenía hambre.

Sakuno aún no podía creer en lo que acababa de pasar, era imposible que él la hubiera besado, cuando ella aún pensaba que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Se llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, él los había tocado con los suyos.

Se levantó, sus piernas le temblaban, recojió todo y se marcho a su casa tal y cual había hecho su principe.

Las personas siempre tendemos a negarlo todo, nuestras desiciones, acciones y hasta lo que decimos... pero él no se arrepentía.

Quizas ese era el primer beso de ella, y hasta él suyo, pero... no le importó llevarselo consigo... capaz, no solo era simpática y torpe... quizas le había molestado el hecho de que no le halla regalado nada ese día.

_**15 de Febrero... **_

La alarma de su reloj había sonado minutos después, pero ella ya estaba despierta.. no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, aquel beso no solo le había robado el aliento.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se bañó y se alistó con su uniforme de siempre, pero sentía que algo había cambiado... estaba muy feliz, y nada podría cambiar el hecho de que ayer, Día de los enamorados, Ryoma Echizen la había besado.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, pensar en él la había retrasado un poco, saludó a su abuela con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de felicidad eterna en los labios.

-Abuela, que hay para desayunar?- pregunto sentándose torpemente en la silla.

-Tostadas Americanas y huevo- respondió la ansiana viendo sin creerselo a su nieta, muy muy feliz.

Después de desayunar a lo "Americano", salió por la puerta, no sin antes casi golpearse con la mesa y con la puerta.... hoy estaba mas torpe de lo común.

Su paso era lento, y corto, ya no le importaba llegar tarde, pero no dejaría de pensar en el beso. Dulce y chocolatoso, que mejor combinación.

Y como amaba a ese principe.... después de todo, ser cobarde no era tan malo.

_Miau...Miau.._

-Callate Karupin- gruñó molesto el moreno, volteandose y quedando boca abajo con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

_Miau...Miau.._

-Esta bien, ya me levanto...- el joven se levanto, y caminando como pudo, llegó al baño, se bañó y se vistió con el uniforme de Seigaku, tomó su mochila y su raqueta, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Cruzó la estancia y se alegró al no ver al pervertido de su padre por alguna parte, seguramente todos estaban durmiendo ahora "_Maldito Gato_" pensó, y miró a sus pies donde una bola de pelo marrón y crema ronroneaba.

Fue a la cocina y preparo la comida del gato y un chocolate caliente para él, desde ayer no había dejado de pensar en lo adicto que se había vuelto al chocolate y a sus labios.

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, ¿Como podía pensar en eso?... entonces ese beso había significado algo mas... Algo así le había dicho su prima, si pensabas en algo mucho, mucho tiempo... ese algo era muy importante para ti.

Pero esto deberia ser un error, él enamorado de la nieta de su entrenadora. Dios, no quería estar muerto a temprana edad, Sumire lo hacía papilla al saber que beso a su nieta, ojalá Sakuno no halla dicho nada, aunque era poco probable...ella no era de las que hablaba sus asuntos personales con todas las personas del mundo.

Se terminó de tomar su chocolate, y dejó la taza en el lababo. Acarició a Karupin y se despidió de él silenciosamente, saliendo por la puerta principal de su casa.

Su porte era despreocupado y caminaba pensando en si Sumire lo mataba primero, o su padre lo fastidiaba, o tal vez los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya que lo pensaba, aún no entendía porque la había besado, si ella era como las demás, pero no podía negar que le entro el demonio al saber que ella no le había regalado nada. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía... y así todo estaba mejor.

Sus labios sabían dulces, se podía acostumbrar a aquel dulce...

El día estaba nublado, pero ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta, sus caminos los llevaban al mismo destino, sus mentes al mismo pensamiento.

Una nube grande y gris había comenzado a descargar pequeñas gotas de agua, conforme avanzaban la lluvia se hacía mas intensa.

Sakuno corría mojada, no faltaba mucho, seguramente debía a estar a una cuadra del colegio, y ya era muy tarde para ver atrás, la lluvia no le dejaba ver lo suficiente.

-Auch! Lo.. Lo siento...- la chica había chocado con alguien, en su carrera para llegar al colegio.

-Hmp...- abrió los ojos, ese sonido....

-Ryo...Ryoma?- preguntó dudando, la lluvia solo le dejaba ver una silueta y una mata de pelo negra.

-Sakuno, te estás mojando- dijo frío (vamos, si que estabas preocupado)..

La jovencita estornudo, y con ayuda de Ryoma se levanto del piso, ahora mojado por culpa de la lluvia.

-Vamos, si seguimos aquí nos dará gripe- dijo Ryoma en su tono "No me importas, pero cuidate"

Ella asintió, y dejó que él la llevara al lugar que quisiera.

Caminaron hacia una placita, que les quedaba cerca, él la condujo hacia una cabaña, donde suponía que eran los baños, o algo por el estilo. Se sonrojó.

Entraron y el lugar era calido, Ryoma ensendió la luz, y pudieron ver con claridad.

Era una pequeña cabaña donde se guardaban las cosas para cuidar el parque, limpiar entre otras...

Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, y las ropas mojadas no ayudaban a calentarlo.

Ryoma, la vio... sin cohibiciones ni verguenza.

Las trenzas se habían desecho en el camino, el pelo mojado se pegaba a su cara y su nuca, la camisa del uniforme, ya transparente, dejaba a la vista un sujetador verde y sus pechos grandes, mas no exagerados para una niña de 16 años, la falda se había rasgado y ensuciado dejando a la vista sus piernas torneadas y parte de su braguita negra.

Se preguntó, si besarla era tan dulce, como tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se acercó lentamente, Sakuno lo veia hacer, mas no se movía, no quería....

Ryoma se sentó en el piso de madera desteñida, y se quito la polera, hacia un frío del demonio, y esta estaba mojada, dejaría que el calor de la cabaña lo bañara.

Sakuno tenía, literalmente, a Ryoma a sus pies, se sonrojó al ver el torso desnudo de Ryoma, pero... debía tener frío, no había razón alguna para malpensar el hecho.

Así que hizo lo mismo se sentó, donde minutos antes había estado parada, quedando frente a frente, mirando con algo de pena el borde de su camisa.

Ryoma notó eso, si ella no se decidía, él iba a explotar. Decirlo era mas dificil que hacerlo, eso siempre lo había caracterizado.. Odiaba hablar o explicar, pero con ella sabía que todo iba a ser diferente, si quería algo tendría que pedirlo... aún estando en el estado que ella, solo ella, podía causar en su cuerpo. Era extraño, pero nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que la besó.

No levantó la mirada, pero sabía que él la estaba mirando. Tenía frío y la camisa no ayudaba para nada, se la tendría que quitar. Tomó aire, tal vez... ser cobarde.. no era tan bueno despues de todo.

Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa, y la fue retirando poco a poco, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen, y luego su sujetador verde... Gracias a Kami-sama, no se puso el sujetador rosado de gatitos.

La respiración de Ryoma paso de tranquila, a una completamente pesada y excitada, de todas las chicas que había conocido, ella era la mas bonita e inocente que había visto.

Ryoma se acerco lentamente, primero besó su frente, luego su nariz, sus mejillas y luego dió un pequeño roce a sus labios, carnosos... dulces.

Ryoma nunca fue pasiente... pero ella, era diferente.

Los brazos fuertes del joven se apoyaron detrás de la espalda de la joven y sus rodillas estaban a los lados de las piernas de la chica, ella había subido los brazos a su cuello, y jugaba con el pelo mojado del chico.

El beso se fue profundizando, mas y mas, Ryoma la recostó en el piso, el cabello de la chica estaba esparcido en el piso, agarró un mechón y jugó con este, y la miro a los ojos.

Su sonrojo era adorable, y seguramente él también tendría uno, solo que el motivo sería diferente.

-Sakuno... ¿Por qué no me regalaste nada de San Valentin?- su voz lo traicionaba, y mostraba lo excitado que estaba.

Sakuno no le respondió, no sabía que responderle... pero en cambio, rozo sus labios con los de él, acto que lo volvió loco.

Sus besos siguieron por el cuello de la joven, ella subio sus piernas al rededor de su cintura, él besaba todo lo que quedaba a su alcance.

-porque yo soy como las demás- le susurró en el oido, él paró sus besos y la miró inconforme.

-Lo lamento, desde que te besé... dejaste de ser como las demás- dijo y siguió su labor de besar, morder y succionar el cuello de la chica, mientras que ella le regalaba bonitos y excitantes gemidos.

Sus gemidos fueron la luz verde para lo siguiente, Ryoma exploró su pecho, beso y lamió los pechos por ensima del sujetador, que luego fue retirado para satisfación de ambos, jugo con sus pechos un buen rato, luego bajo sus besos por el abdomen de ella, deliniando el pequeño ombligo. Retiro su falda, dejandola con sus braguitas negras con un pequeño gatito en el centro, Ryoma sonrió.

-Uhm... Neko..- Sakuno se sonrojo.

-Ryoma...- dijo viendolo, él la miró divertido.

-Ya veo porque me eres tan excitante Sakuno..- dijo con voz ronca.

-Ryoma!.. - grito al sentir la lengua del tenista lamiendo por sobre la braguita.

-No quieres que siga gatita?- ronroneó

-por.. por favor Ryo...- dijo, pero gimió al sentir de nuevo la presión que ejercía la lengua de él en su parte.

-Por favor que?- preguntó él maliciosamente.

-Quitamelas....- respondió totalmente sonrojada, dios que sucia y necesitada se escuchaba.

-Que cosa?- se hizo el inocente.

-Ryoma, las pagaras si no haces lo que yo te digo...- dijo respirando pausadamente, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

-Que me harás?- se estaba divirtiendo, y ver a su Sakuno hablando así.. era muy excitante, y si no hacia algo el juego se terminaba allí mismo.

Sakuno vio como Ryoma tardaba en hablar, estaba excitado mas o igual que ella.

Se dio la vuelta y cayo sobre él, y sin querer sus miembros rozaron, y ante tal tacto una corriente de electrisidad les paso por la espina dorsal.

Un gemido ronco se expandio por la habitación, que fue callado por los labios femeninos que lo besaron. Esta vez era el turno de Sakuno.

Sakuno besó y delineó todo el torso del muchacho, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón negro del uniforme y alzó la mirada.

-Saku...- no terminó porque ella ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón con su boca, rozando "sin querer" el boxer negro que se escondia de trás de estos.

-Estamos a mano- dijo Sakuno, al ver que lo unico que les quedaban a los dos era su ropa interior.

El echizen se excito aun mas, al ver el cuerpo completo de Sakuno,sus curvas hacian un hermoso espectaculo visual, esas braguitas inocentes le daba un toque jugetón y sus pechos firmes en todo su explendor.

No aguantó mas y la recostó en el piso de nuevo, haciendo que ella gimiera por el contacto de sus miembros.

Se besarón, el fuego y el placer calentaban mas sus cuerpos haciendolos inmunes al frío de la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

Las últimas ropas fueron quitadas, un gemido agudo anunció su entrada, y entre gadeos y gemidos pasaron la tormentosa mañana.

Cansados, se recostaron en el piso. Se miraron a los ojos... el dorado y el caoba mezclandose.

-Ryoma.... ¿Qué somos?- preguntó Sakuno, abrazandose al pecho de su amado principe, y cerrando los ojos.

-No somos amigos- respondió Ryoma acariciando el rostro de la jovencita- yo ya decidí lo que tú eres para mí...¿Y yo que soy para tí?-

Sakuno no entendía, pero se lo iba a decir, salga sapo o salga rana.

-Ryoma, no importa lo que yo sea para tí, yo te amo- dijo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, rezando por que no hubiera dicho eso.. y que solo lo haya pensado.

Sintió la mano de Ryoma en su vientre, aprentandola asia su cuerpo, abrazandola.

-Yo nunca dije que no eras nada para mí.... solo dije que ya sabía lo que eras- dijo y escondio su cara en la nuca de su Sakuno- y tú para mí eres muy importante Sakuno-

Ella sonrió, y lo besó, se vistieron con las ropas todas sucias y mojadas, y al salir vieron el bonito arcoiris en el cielo.

_**Y así descubré, que mi San Valentín nunca se acaba.....Siempre y cuando esté junto a tí. **_

_**THE END....**_

_Como lo dije desde un principio...... esto va dedicado a Violetaa... :D Te quero amiga! _

_**100% un NekoFic.. **_


End file.
